


Rewards

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Leashes, Masturbation, Sub!Tom Holland, Swearing, almost video chat sex, degradation kink, dom!Harrison Osterfield, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Tom is away for filming for months and it’s his day before flying home. He does his little tasks as a sub the day before and on the flight as well, getting way more desperate than he expected before arriving home. Harrison is a loving dom, waiting at home to reward his pretty, good boy.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Kudos: 12





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So this got absolutely out of control. I kind of ended up changing the usual tone of the original ask. There is dom!Haz and sub!Tom, sending images and having sex at the end, but I couldn’t resist and write it in a very soft, loving D/S relationship way. I might do the original ask later on as well. 
> 
> hi can you write haz x tom where tom just came home from filming but he had send some pics to haz the day before or something and then haz gets all dom when tom arrives at home and they have a rough sex?

It has been more than entire three months since they met, and Tom couldn’t hide his excitement about his flight home the next day. It has been countless sleepless nights and agonizingly long days until this point, but finally there it was. 

He was packing the last things in the house before giving back the keys and returning to home for his loved ones and for Harrison. It has been difficult to maintain a relationship like this, but they both tried their best and both tried to be patient with one another. 

The most difficult part was to maintain that special part of their relationship, which they discovered after a few months and were still trying to figure out their own limits and rules for it. Tom finally had someone to let it go with for real, someone he can fall into sweet submission for, and Harrison enjoyed it just as much. 

They could obtain some small tasks for Tom but being so far apart didn’t make it easy. There were some daily tasks he did and some occasional ones. They used a completely different app for this and figured out some almost some kind of code for Tom’s tasks. 

Tom flipped his phone to see the message he just got. It was Harrison. He was about to go to bed in London, asking Tom to do his usual tasks a bit earlier than he used to. 

The brunette got up from the floor where he tried his best to fold his clothes into the suitcases. He walked to his bed hoovering the phone over the last three clean boxers and snapping a picture, hitting send immediately. 

It was one of his routine things every day. One of their first agreements was that whenever their job is letting them Harrison is picking Tom’s underwear for the next day. It was a small thing, easy to do but it was a gentle reminder for the both of them for their roles they played in each other’s life. 

The answer came quickly, picking a simple, white Calvin Kleins for the flight for tomorrow. Tom was quick to slip into them, walking to his mirror snaping one picture from the front and the back as well. It was also a small task he did whenever he could. Wearing the briefs Harrison picked for them, the one item which always stuck to his skin, being the closest to his body all day long, made him feel in certain ways. It first and foremost never failed to make him hard in the first few days whenever he thought of it. Now he still felt the warm and tingly feeling everywhere the tight material touched his skin, setting a small fire into his veins, making him bite his lips, reminding him of his love and sense of belonging every day when he did this. It just made him feel safe and taken care of even if Harrison was more than an ocean away from him. 

His phone rang and he was quick to pick up, holding it above his face to see the other boy. 

‘Hi, love!’ He greeted the blonde flopping on the dark blue bed sheets. 

‘Hi, babe, looking good in those briefs!’ Harrison laughed a little, before continuing. ‘Can’t wait to see them in person tomorrow.’ He cooed into the phone, making Tom blush and close his eyes, letting his mind imagine the soft kisses and the touch of the firm hands on his body. 

‘I can’t wait. It has been too long.’ Tom’s voice came out a lot raspier and more desperate than he wanted to, earning a low hum and a smile from Haz. ‘I can’t wait to finally see and hug and kiss you again.’ He listed, voice eager, his smile reaching his eyes as he beamed to the kind face on the small screen. 

‘I can’t wait either.’ Harrison admitted, reciprocating the heart-warming smile. ‘You have been so good to me, love, can’t wait to have you here and reward you in all the ways.’ His voice dropped a little, like it did every time he started to slip into his role as a dom. 

Tom shifted in his bed, eyes looking curiously at the screen, small sighs leaving his lips. ‘Thank you!’ He said, with his cheeks heating up, the liberating thought of finally being able to submit to Harrison the way he craved it in the last months slipping into his mind. He swallowed hard before speaking again. ‘You want me to send a picture or, wanna see it now?’ He asked with his eyes fixating on the wrinkles on his pillow. Talking like this, still didn’t come easy to him, or at least not when his mind was sober and not absolutely intoxicated with pleasure. 

‘Already hard for me, love?’ Harrison tutted, with a fake surprised expression, a sly smile playing on his lips. He looked around before speaking. ‘Alright, show it to me, lovely.’ 

Tom switched his camera, now showing his flat abs and his cock straining against the thin white material of his fresh boxers. 

‘Look at you, got all hard for only thinking about me, such an impatient boy.’ 

‘M sorry, Sir.’ He mumbled, the camera now fully focused on his hard on and his hand resting on his muscular thigh. 

‘No, don’t be. It has been so long, I know you are excited, it is only natural.’ Harrison was quick to reassure him softly. ‘When was the last time you came, baby boy?’ His voice was gentle and calm. Not like he didn’t know, he knew exactly when he let Tom come the last time, but he wanted to tease him a little more. 

‘It’s been three days, Sir.’ Tom answered obediently, his breathing becoming laboured, from just laying there his cock throbbing urgingly. 

‘Hm, that shouldn’t be a problem for you.’ Harrison hummed, contemplating his options. ‘I specifically timed it like this, so it’s not too much for you, but we’ll be able to have our fun tomorrow when you’ll arrive home.’ He explained, but the growing wet spot at the point where Tom’s leaking cock head was pressed to the material got him worried. 

‘Can I please touch myself?’ Tom asked, his voice shaky, almost breathless. Harrison couldn’t see his face now, but he was sure Tom was already blised out, brows furrowing, his mind slipping into a head-space he didn’t want his lover to be before a long flight. 

‘No, you can’t.’ He said firmly, hoping that it would shake Tom out of it. He only got a small whine as an answer, Tom bucking his hips into this air. ‘Tom, love, listen to me,’ he urged, ‘switch the camera back, let me see you.’ 

Tom did so, staring at his lover with lust clouded eyes. 

‘Baby boy, I need you to get up now. Can you do that for me?’ Harrison tried to ease Tom out of it gently. The brunette sat up and crawled out of the bed slowly. ‘Okay, I’ll send you your tasks for tomorrow when you wake up, be sure you have a cock ring and the black princess plug, the silicone ones, somewhere with you, you might need them. Can you please check it now?’ He kept going, making Tom nod and start to search for said items in the not so small black velvet bag he had. 

‘Got them.’ He announced with a proud smile holding them in front of the camera. 

‘Good boy.’ Harrison praised him, sending shivers down to Tom’s spine and waking up that bubbly feeling in his chest. 

‘I love you.’ It came as easily as a breath, and he had to say it. 

‘I love you too.’ A soft smile was painted across Harrison’s features as he watched Tom pack the accessories into a smaller, grey baggy and hid it into his backpack. ‘Now, tell me about your day, I want to talk to you until you calm down, and after, please, go and have a cold shower or at least wash your hands and face with cold water.’ He instructed Tom, settling into his own bed, getting ready for sleep. 

Tom did what he was asked for, telling Harrison about his morning when he went for a run, then about his not very pleasant instant oatmeal breakfast and then it was just packing really. After a few minutes his cock slowly gave up and started to soften for his relief. They said their goodbyes, Harrison making him promise he wouldn’t do anything he was not allowed, because he really, really wanted to reward him tomorrow. Before they hung up and said their final, I love you’s, Tom lifted his right wrist nuzzling into the black leather bracelet, pressing a gentle kiss on it. It was a gift from Harrison before he flew off. He couldn’t get anything suspicious, and they wanted something Tom could wear anywhere and everywhere, and this sleek, pretty bracelet was just the perfect choice. It was a symbol, a promise and they both grew very fond of it quickly. 

After the call Tom’s day went by faster than he imagined and by the time he went to bed Harrison was awake again, wishing him good night. 

When he woke up it was all rushed, he barely had time to send his snaps about his briefs again and his whole outfit. It wasn’t a task, but he enjoyed it. He was ready. He was going home. 

By the time he was at the airport he had received his tasks for the flight and he wanted to growl in frustration. 

_‘3-10,20,30 wear the ring if you absolutely need to’_

This was the message and he was happy he just got it and not last night. The numbers stood for three rounds of edging, once he had to hold it for ten seconds, then sit down and calm down completely, cock softening all the way before he could go again. The second round was the same, except he had to hold it for 20 seconds and then for 30 in the third. 

These were more than merciful numbers, he knew it. There were times when Harrison was edging him for 15 minutes straight and he thought he would pass out, sure he didn’t need to hold it for 15 minutes, there was always a small pause or a slow down, but this was just a small game to have him all worked up by the time he got home. 

When he was at the airport he got the next message. It was optional, sometimes he had these, Harrison being mindful of keeping it discrete. The task was easy, after landing he had to find a bathroom and start wearing his pretty princess plug. The cock ring was only necessary if he really couldn’t hold it, but apart from that he didn’t have to wear it until he got home at all. 

He kind of calmed down, these were easy, he was sure he could do them, moreover because if he lost it and accidentally came, he had to ruin his own orgasm which he wasn’t very fond of to be honest. 

Everything went fast and by the time Tom saw everything settle around him he was on the plane, reaching their flying altitude, the signs for the seat belts going off. It was his cue if he wanted to do his tasks and also sleep a little during the flight. 

He rushed to the toilet of the first class, closing the door in a hurry, his blood running fast in his veins. He was a bit embarrassed that he was already hard, without even starting anything but he just loved it all too much. Doing these small tasks for Harrison were their dirty, little secret, it put him at ease in his bad days, reminding him that he can let go of the control for those beautiful minutes and trust himself with someone taking care of him. 

He loved when it got a bit risky, when he had to send pictures of his hard on every time, he had one. Sometimes he was roaming around wearing a but plug stretching him out deliciously or a cocking keeping him hard, his baggy clothes hiding it from the curious eyes. They had to be careful, so edging himself in fitting rooms was usually out of the table and the ring was a rare pick as well. But the plug was a great choice for almost anywhere. Sometimes it was a sleek stainless steel one just to prepare him, but sometimes it was remote controlled when it was safe enough to wear that. 

He shuddered just for the thought, but quickly remembered himself for the task in front of him, he stood in the small space, one hand bracing himself on the sink the other one starting to stroke his cock in a slow peace. He had to bite back a moan as finally he could touch himself, feeling the pleasure quickly spreading in his body. His breathing hitched, fingers gripping the hard surface of the sink as he slowly got lost in the sensation. The strong waves of satisfaction for his own touch caught him by surprise. He tried not to think about it until now, but he really was desperate. 

His hand was moving faster, his grip getting just a tad bit firmer, as he leaned to the wall to use his other hand and cup his balls. He whispered a curse in the small space, from how tight and full he was. The devil at the back of his mind urged him to let go and give into the desperate urge to cum, but he couldn’t. His brown curls fell to his forehead as he shook his head to get that thought out of his head. No matter how appealing it sounded, he knew the tremendous amount of guilt would kill him for disobeying like that. 

Nonetheless, the thought of cuming got to him, he felt his balls tighten even more as he gently tugged at them, his toes curling in his shoes, mouth turning into an o as he rapidly got to the edge. He looked at his phone and the stopwatch he started when he got in. His hazy gaze was glued to the small screen, as he kept stroking himself, keeping himself teetering right at that edge. It was more difficult than he thought, his body was craving its release, and he knew if he didn’t slow down his movements enough, he wouldn’t have made it. 

He let go of his twitching cock, pre-cum leaking continuously from his tip, and did his best to calm himself and his panting from the intense feeling. From a sudden thought he grabbed his phone in one hand and his cock in the other, shooting a small video of his thumb rolling through his spent tip, making sure that it was visible how much he was leaking. 

He didn’t really think before he hit send. 

_‘1 done, 2 more to go. I barely could keep it together.’_

After that he was quick to gather himself and leave the small room, he would come back to use the restroom as he was supposed to. Peeing with an erection on a plane didn’t seem to be the best idea ever. 

He barely got time to sink back into his seat, trying very hard not to think about his cock throbbing for his attention, when his phone buzzed with Harrison’s reply. 

_‘Behave, baby boy, unless you want me to send you something too, and believe me if I do, you are coming home with at least two ruined ones.’_

Tom swallowed hard, biting his lips slightly, looking around nervously before he replied back. 

_‘I’m sorry.’_ He typed quickly. _‘I barely can keep it together without you now. God, I need you to be here and tell me what to do.’_

He hit send and sucked in a sharp breath. He might try to sleep, that would be the best option, just get this out of his head all together until they are almost there and then he can do the last two tasks. 

‘ _It is fine for this one time, because I never said anything about not doing it, but no other images or videos or anything from now.’_

He was grateful for Haz’s understanding. He knew that it was a stretch but he felt so desperate. He quickly texted back before settling into his seat, plugging his ears in trying to fall asleep. The dreams came easier than he would have thought, he felt comfortable and warm in the blanket wrapped around him and the last two days were a bit stressful with all the last-minute arrangements. 

He woke up just enough before landing to be able to eat his meal and start on his second task. Still wrapped in his blanket he got to the food first, because he was starving, therefore it wasn’t much later when he was eating the last bite of the chocolate on his tray. 

His stomach now filled and satisfied at least until he got home, it was time to grab his phone and head to the toilet. His earphones still in his ear, he unlocked the device just to see two audio messages from Harrison. He checked the volume and listened to it, almost groaning loudly. It was Harrison’s voice repeating one phrase, with a few small encouragements, hold it. Tom let his head fall back and hit the soft cushions of his seat. That unexplainable feeling of being safe, loved, cared for returned to his chest and slowly spread out to his entire body. He left the earphones in and in a minute the lock on the door was closed behind him. 

He got hard just by listening to that small audio, he started to feel pathetic, like a schoolboy, a teenager with raging hormones. He didn’t really care about this thought for long, as his hands worked fast on his pants, freeing his cock in seconds. He couldn’t help the satisfied sigh and the small desperate whimpers falling from his lips this time. He was quiet but couldn’t hold back completely. His hand was working fast on his hard on getting him to the edge in no time. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed, breathing shakily as he hit that tripping point, his other hand easily finding the button on his earphones to play the audio even with his hazy mind. 

‘Hold it!’ He heard Harrison’s firm voice immediately. ‘That’s it, love, hold it for me. Hold it! Slow down if you have to, but you can’t stop, keep going, keep edging, that’s it, love. Doing so good for me. Hold it! Hold it! Only a few more seconds, Tom, just hold it there, right at that edge. I know you want to cum really bad now, but I need you to hold it.’ He heard his own groan through the earphones, his hands teasing his almost painfully erect cock, all of his muscles tense, wanting to cry out loud, but it wasn’t an option now. Then Harrison started to count down, relief washing over his body immediately. ‘Five. Four. Three. Two. One. That’s it. Stop, you can stop now. Stop touching that pretty cock, love. Such a good boy for me, as always.’ The audio ended, leaving Tom absolutely wretched. He opened his eyes just to look at himself in the mirror. He looked spent, fucked out even. Face flushed, lips dry from the heavy breathing, eyes hooded with lust and agony. 

He washed his hands, taking deep breaths trying to focus on the podcast he picked earlier to distract his thoughts. Coming down from it took more time than he expected. He was so worked up, feeling so vulnerable and needy. Needy to be touched, to let go, to be filled up, to finally let himself completely slip into subspace under Harrison’s watching eyes and losing control. 

He got another audio message, a lot longer than the first one, with a little side note that he should only listen to it when he is ready for the third round. It took him for a while to completely soften in his pants, under the safe cover of his blanket. He didn’t want to miss his third task because of the landing, so he got up from his seat, closing himself into the toilet again. 

His heart was beating loud in his ears from anticipation, fingers opening his pants to pull his cock from his slightly ruined briefs which Harrison picked for him the night before. At this point he wasn’t really surprised that he was fully hard and leaking. He smeared the generous amount of pre-cum around his tip and hit play. 

‘So, proud of you, love! You are almost home and I am waiting for you more than anything, but first you still have a task to complete.’ Harrison’s voice dropped making Tom sigh and close his eyes. ‘I’m pretty sure you are more than ready now, so hold that nice little cock in your hand. Just hold it, feel how soft your skin is, how warm it is then any other parts of your body. No movements just feel your cock for a second.’ Haz’s voice was almost a purr as he was talking, sending shivers down on Tom’s spine. ‘Now, touch your tip, with one finger only. I bet you are so wet for me, darling. Smear that pre-cum around your tip with one finger. That is it, such a good boy.’ He praised, coaxing a relaxed sigh from Tom. ‘Alright, take your cock back in your hand and start moving slowly.’ The brunette did as he was told, electric waves spreading in his body immediately. ‘Speed up, love, jerk yourself faster.’ Tom’s head fell back, eyes rolling back in his head. He was rapidly approaching his orgasm, worry starting to overtake his mind. ‘Stop! Let it go!’ Haz’s voice dragged him out of his trans, his fingers immediately releasing his cock, gaining a moment to calm down. His breathing was erratic. ‘Keep going now! That is, stroke yourself, make yourself feel good. Faster!’ Tom had to press his own palm to his mouth to muffle the cry slipping out against his will. He was so fucking close. ‘I bet you are almost there. You must be so worked up and sensitive now, wanting to cum desperately.’ Harrison’s voice dropped again, accent becoming thicker. ‘Too bad you can’t. Only I can make you cum.’ He chuckled darkly, making Tom almost completely lose it. He was whimpering into his own palm, hips fucking instinctively into his own hand.’ Now it has been long enough, get to that edge. That’s it, I know you can in seconds, you must be so desperate by now.’ 

It was pure agony listening to his instructed masturbation, but he didn’t mind. It was a hundred times better than having to do it all alone. Harrison was right, he was already there, starting to doubt his own limits, if he would be able to hold it for long enough. 

‘Hold it!’ Harrison’s voice got through his hazy, lust clouded mind as always, making his body obey instantly. He held it, one hand working on his leaking, pulsing cock, the other gripping the sink again to find some leverage. ‘Going so good, lovely. It’s almost over. Just a little more, babe. Hold it! Remember if you cum you have to let go and ruin it completely for yourself, you don’t want that do you? Go easy if you must, with light, long strokes, but keep edging.’ He did that, loosening his grip a little, playing with himself as he was advised. Harrison started to count down again. ‘Only three more seconds, hold it! Don’t you dare to cum! Two. Keep going, keep edging! One. Stop! Stop it, don’t you dare to cum, you understand?’ Harrison’s voice was firm yet hurried, making Tom’s subconscious to obey again. ‘Open your eyes.’ He demanded. ‘Look at yourself, such a good boy. Took all your edges so well. Good boy, my good baby boy.’ He cooed into Tom’s ears, slowly shooting his nerves and his rapid heartbeat. ‘Got me all hard just thinking about you, don’t think you are the only one impatient. I’m waiting for you at home. Be safe. Love you.’ 

The audio stopped with a crack, leaving Tom alone in the small, way too familiar space again. He was alone all the way sure but having Haz talk him through his edges was something different. They have tried this before, with different endings and all of them were so, so sweet, soothing Tom in all the ways he needed. Taking the control out of his hand, trusting Harrison enough to leave his pleasure and his orgasms at his mercy was something different. 

After returning to his seat, the comfortable warmth of the blanket was more than welcomed on his shivering body. He was slowly slipping into a very submissive head-space, allowing himself to be consumed by it in the next minutes until his post-edging haze and high lasted. The low humming beat in his ears helped him to bask into it and by the time he noticed they were half-way through landing. 

His journey was very uneventful from that moment. Landing was smooth and he had a few minutes before luggage control to get to the bathroom and slid in the generously lubed up plug into his tight ass. He would have let out a content sigh, if he wasn’t at a very public place. Even though the toy was nowhere near Harrison’s size it still felt nice and calming to feel the familiar stretch and the weight of it inside of him. Thank god, grabbing his luggage was faster than usual and he practically ran through the airport towards the exit, getting into his usual taxi and saying his address so fast the poor guy had to ask twice again. 

Saying that he was excited was an understatement. He felt energetic despite the long-haul flight and the time zones and everything. He felt like his skin was prickling, like he could have run home straight from the airport. Thanks to his euphoric nerves he was fidgeting and moving around during the journey, which was longer than he remembered. 

When they finally stopped in front of the house, he basically jumped out of the car, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet until the driver took his luggage out of the trunk and checked if the money transfer was successful. After that he skipped the stairs like his bags weighed nothing, not even having to reach the door before it got opened, Harrison on the other side with an equally excited smile. 

The last two steps of Tom were more like a jump, his hands letting go the bags, almost flying into his lover’s arms, like he weighed nothing. ‘Hi.’ He breathed into Harrison’s neck a fit of laughter erupting from both of their throats. Finally, they were together. 

They just stood there for a few seconds, arms wrapped around each other, inhaling each other’s familiar scent, letting that warm and lovely feeling surrounding them before Harrison pulled back a little. His finger found its place under Tom’s chin, grabbing it gently, making the brunette look at him. ‘I missed you.’ He murmured before crashing his lips to the thin, pink ones. 

It didn’t start to be innocent; it was full of love and longing and trying to make up for the time they lost and the nights they spent alone. It was long and frantic, coaxing small, satisfied noises from both of them. 

‘I missed you too.’ Tom’s breathless voice broke their silence, followed by some lovely giggles. 

‘Come on, let’s close the door.’ Harrison prompted, reluctantly letting Tom go and helping him with the bags. 

‘I’m home!’ Tom exclaimed, his smile plastered on his face, cheeks starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. They walked further into their home, still holding each other close. He couldn’t contain himself, hands sliding onto Harrison’s neck pulling him close, to a much sweeter kiss then their first one was. ‘I love you.’ He laughed into the swollen lips. 

‘I love you too.’ Harrison smiled so wide it reached his eyes, which Tom adored so much. God, he was so in love with his lovely man in front of him. ‘What?’ The blonde one asked his gaze softening, hands finding their home on Tom’s hips, drawing small circles there. He couldn’t get enough of touching and holding his lover. 

‘Nothing, just love you so much. I can’t believe I am here.’ His words were almost giddy, his mind completely high on happiness. The whole scene felt so familiar, so soothing, so much like home. 

The silence following his words were longer than they expected, but it would have been hard to say with words what they felt, so they just stood there. In the middle of their living room, arms wrapped around each other, hands trying to find their perfect place, roaming on their bodies, switching from feeling their clothes to feeling each other’s skin. Their noses bump into their necks, inhaling the so unique scent of the other one. Lips brushing to skin, to the other one’s lips, to cheeks, ears, hair, everything. 

Harrison cupped Tom’s face in both hands, stilling their movements, leaning his forehead to his boyfriend’s. ‘I need to give you something.’ 

When Tom’s eyes got open Haz already stepped away from him, rushing to the small coffee table. There was a very familiar black velvet box, making Tom all tingly for a second and one dark blue which he couldn’t recall ever seeing. 

‘I know, you already have something, but I couldn’t resist.’ His speech was hurried as he walked to Tom again. ‘I hope you’ll like it.’ He almost whispered as he handed the light box to the brunette. 

His curious eyes were looking at it for a second, his mind racing about its content. His long fingers grabbed the top firmly and opened it, revealing its content. ‘Wow.’ Tom’s eyes were wide, taking in the beautiful black leather collar in his hands. Harrison tried to read his expression, unable to hide his nerves. This was a big thing. ‘It’s wow. I- It’s gorgeous, Haz. Can I wear it?’ Tom asked immediately, his eyes looking up excited and in awe. 

He never really knew he wanted to have something like this, but the sleek, slightly wide, beautiful black collar with one simple stainless-steel ring in the middle was in front of him and all he knew was that he needed to feel it against his skin. 

The answer was a simple nod and a huge grin from Harrison, suddenly he felt like he lost some huge weight. Tom carefully fished out the collar from the box and handed it to Harrison. He turned and let his lover clasp it at the back of his neck. ‘How do I look?’ Tom asked in excitement, unable to hide his slight blush, knowing what this meant for them. 

Under the curious, hoping expression of those dark brown eyes, for the first time in a long time Harrison felt speechless. He opened his mouth just to close it immediately, giving himself a second to process the sight. 

‘Amazing. You should see yourself.’ He was absolutely mesmerised, unable to find the right words. So, he gently led Tom to the closest mirror to have a look at himself. 

‘I look good!’ The brunette was staring at his own reflection, turning his head to see it from other angles. 

‘Oh, and there is something else, close your eyes.’ Harrison reached to his back pocket, waiting for Tom to do what he was told before pulling out the rather long red ribbon. He stepped closer to run it through the circle and try his best to tie it in a bow under Tom’s chin. He didn’t hurry as his eyes travelled on the familiar freckles of the brunette, he adored them so much. He felt Tom’s breath coming out in small, even puffs and he adored the way his features were so relaxed, trusting Haz completely. A small smile appeared on his lips as he finished to bow, carefully grabbing Tom’s arm and turning him back to the mirror. ‘Alright, you can look now.’ 

The brown eyes opened wide as they took in the sight in front of him. His long fingers coming up to touch the bow and the collar, slowly getting familiar with his new accessories. 

‘It’s strictly for home only, but I want you to wear at least the collar every day when it is just the two of us.’ Harrison explained, his blue eyes already undressing his lover. 

‘Understood.’ Tom’s voice came out rather raspy, eyes still fixated on his gifts. There was a shift in the air and they both felt it, the excitement and joy of Tom’s arrival was changed to something heavy and urging. 

Harrison slowly walked behind Tom, his long fingers playing with the leather, caressing it, occasionally touching Tom’s own skin. ‘Are you hungry?’ He purred, nuzzling into the soft locks before the blue eyes captured Tom’s gaze in the mirror. 

‘No, we got food on the plane, and I had some snacks too.’ The answer was small, quiet but straight forward. 

‘Good, because I don’t want you to get hungry while we are occupied, and believe me, it will take some time.’ The blonde’s voice was deeper, quiet but firm. 

‘I’m good thank you. Well, it depends on how long you planned it for.’ Tom wavered a little. He remembered when he was tied up and teased for hours, so long Harrison made him eat or more like fed him with some nuts and dried fruits mid scene, because it got too long. 

Seemingly the blonde has similar thoughts, because he smiled wickedly. ‘We have all the time in the word now, but I’m not sure we would last that long this time.’ He added calmly as he hooked one finger into the ring on Tom’s neck. ‘So, fucking pretty, love. Is it comfortable, not too tight, right?’ He cooed, eyes taking in Tom’s fully clothed body, noticing the slight bulge in his pants already. 

‘No, it is perfect, Sir.’ 

‘Tell me, how did you take your tasks?’ Harrison continued as he kept Tom in place with that one finger in the ring, the other sinking into his hair. 

‘I-I didn’t fail.’ Tom started his voice a bit weaker than he wanted. ‘Thank you for the audios, they helped a lot.’ He added, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for not forgetting it. 

‘Mmm, I thought so.’ The long fingers now unbuttoned and unzipped Tom’s pants. ‘Always so hard for me.’ As he lifted his hands, he pulled Tom’s long shirt from the way, revealing his erection. ‘Now, did you go through it? All three without stopping?’ He asked again, feeling himself getting hard in his pants as well. 

‘Yes, Sir. I did. Managed to do the plug too.’ Tom was eager, he could tell from his answers. 

‘Oh, did you?’ He pretended to be surprised for a second. ‘You were a really good boy then, weren’t you?’ He started to tease the poor boy, and it was just the beginning. 

‘I hope so, Sir.’ The brunette’s hands were limp next to his body, wanting to touch Harrison so bad, but he didn’t get permission yet. 

‘Yes, you were.’ The hot lips found Tom’s neck peppering, wet kisses on the sensitive skin. ‘And good boys get rewarded. ‘I love you in this collar, babe, but you know what, it would be the best if you were naked, wearing nothing but your gift.’ He sucked a mark at a spot which was usually covered by Tom’s shits, making his lover whimper and lean fully to his chest. 

‘Do you want me to strip naked?’ Tom asked, his eyes slowly closing to the sweet sensation on his neck. 

‘So easy for me.’ Harrison tutted. ‘Are you like this with everyone or is it just for me?’ He tugged on Tom’s hair making him arch his head and reveal his perfect neck for Haz’s hungry lips. 

‘Only for you, Sir.’ Tom was quick to answer, his eyes opening in worry. ‘With anyone else I’d never.’ He tried his best to shake his head, but it was hard as Haz’s both hands kept him in place, one on his collar, the other one in his hair. He whimpered to an especially hard suction on his pale skin. 

‘I know, love. I know.’ Harrison was stroking his hair in a comforting way. ‘But I do want you to strip, here in front of the mirror, and I want you to stay here for a bit.’ He let go of Tom, who immediately started to strip, clothes getting discarded on the floor until he was all naked except his bracelet and new collar. ‘Beautiful.’ Harrison whispered, running his fingers down on Tom’s back. 

His hand was gliding down on the swell of Tom’s ass, just to hit the silicone material of the plug soon. ‘Nice and tight in here. Is it filling you up good?’ 

‘Yes!’ The answer was mixed with a low whine and Tom’s shaky breathing. 

‘Always so eager to be full.’ He pushed further, hands now caressing Tom’s bottom gently. ‘Tell me, do you want me to fill you up with my cock? Stretching you all the way, fucking you good and thorough as you wished for it so many times?’ His voice was soothing Tom, while the words fired him up more than anything. 

‘Yes, Sir. I need that, please.’ Tom’s answer wasn’t the best he could give, but they were just starting. He knew this by now, even tho Tom was loud and often said what he wanted, there words didn’t come easy for him until a certain point, he always pushed a little, but he was sure that he would get Tom in a state in minutes that the filthy pleas would roll off his tongue like nothing else. 

‘I know, baby boy, I know, but first we have some things to do. I bought a few of these ribbons and I was also practicing.’ He started with a seductive smile. ‘I can see you didn’t use the cock ring, but I’m more than sure you’ll need something to last, so let me help you out here.’ 

Before Tom could have asked anything Harrison was on his knees in front of him, a similar red ribbon in his hand than the first one. He wrapped it around his cock with ease, he really was practicing this. The soft, silky material soon covered Tom’s base and balls in a firm grip, making the brunette shiver. He closed his eyes and by the time he looked down again. His cock was wrapped in the silky material, he pre-cum glistering on his yearning tip. 

‘It might not be enough through all the way, but it is a nice start.’ Harrison said as he stood up, taking Tom’s chin between his thumb and finger to tilt his head and kiss his lips briefly. ‘How does it feel?’ 

‘Pretty arousing.’ Tom admitted blushing, averting his gaze from Harrison shyly. 

‘Good. That was the goal.’ He pecked the pink lips one more time, before instructing Tom. ‘I think we can go upstairs now. My neck and back feels a bit sore, do you think you can give me a massage?’ He asked and undid the first bow, which was now long enough to be held on his hand while walking. Tom only nodded eagerly, not really trusting his voice anymore. The delicious stretch in his butt and the tight grip of the bondage on his erection made his mind slip again, eyes getting clouded by pleasure, his brain slowly giving into the sweet release of the submissive head-space. 

‘Good. Hands behind your back and follow me.’ Harrison ordered and turned around leading Tom to their bedroom. Not like he didn’t know where it was, but it was something they agreed on to try before. Leashes. Harrison was aware of keeping the ribbon flexed all the time, almost pulling Tom after himself. He was so obedient, silently followed, hands behind his back, cock bouncing in front of him as he walked. 

When they arrived at their room, the first thing Tom noticed was that the air was warmer than in the living room, which felt good on his naked skin. The second was he slightly dimmed lights and the box next to their bed, full of supplies. It had a warm blanket, he was wrapped in after every session, water and Gatorade, some food, small towels, wet and dry wipes and toys. Harrison really did prepare for his arrival. It made his heart swell, and the butterflies go just a bit crazy in his stomach. 

He wanted to say something but then he spotted the heating comforter on the bed, which made him really emotional and almost lost it. He already felt exposed and vulnerable, but the way Harrison really took care of him every time no matter if they just made love or explored their fantasies as dom and sub, only made this feeling stronger. 

He must have made a sound because the blond boy turned around before reaching the bed, pulling on the ribbon, until they were flush against each other. 

‘Thank you.’ Tom whispered, his eyes and voice filled with gratitude. ‘Can I please kiss you?’ He asked, voice small and quiet. 

‘Yes, you can.’ Harrison had no intentions of denying it, instead he wrapped his arm around Tom to steady him, as his hands were still strictly behind his back. It was sweet and loving, Tom trying to pour his feelings into it the best he could before it became needy. 

They were breathless by the time it ended, Harrison’s hand cupping Tom’s face drawing small circles on it. ‘Get on the bed, love.’ He whispered it onto the thin lips, before pecking them one last time. 

His movements were practiced as he kneeled on the bed, his skin welcoming the warmth of the comforter, making him feel more relaxed. ‘Can I make you feel good?’ He blurted out, eyes involuntarily undressing Harrison already. ‘Please, I wanna touch you.’ The plea was easy on his lips, as his brain slowly but surely gave up letting him rely on instincts only. 

‘I guess the neck massage is not what you have in mind.’ Harrison smiled as he got rid of his shirt, his bare torso on full display for Tom. 

‘No, not really.’ Tom tilted his head down, his eyes fixed on the bed sheets. ‘I wanna make you feel good.’ When he got no answer, he knew the exact reason. He wasn’t too specific. ‘With you cock. Can I please touch it? I’ll be good, just let me suck you.’ He blushed even further even his neck and ears being red now, but he started to care less and less. 

‘Yeah, baby boy. Since you asked so nicely.’ Harrison stood next to the bed, his hands hanging at his sides. ‘Maybe you could start with undressing me completely.’ Tom eagerly moved forward, his curious eyes, never really leaving the blue ones until he was almost flush to his chest. ‘You can use your hands.’ 

‘Thank you.’ These small words come to Tom so easily now, sending shivers down on Harrison’s spine. Despite everything he was also very impatient, his cock most probably leaking as well since he put that collar on his boyfriend. He was quietly waiting, eyes never leaving the brunette as he did a quick job freeing Haz from the tightness of his clothes. 

‘Is that for me, Sir?’ Tom asked, mesmerised by the long, slightly curved cock, his mouth already watering to the sight. He licked his lips, almost breaking Harrison’s willpower to just bend him over basically anything and fuck him until both of them pass out. 

‘Yes, lovely, all for you.’ He purred as he climbed on the bed, resting against the headboard, his eyes staring at the brunette waiting for Tom to touch him. He reached out fingers wrapping against the ribbon and he pulled Tom close, cueing him that he could start now. 

The brown eyes took in the big cock in front of him, his mouth opening instinctively, tongue darting out tasting the salty pre-cum before wrapping his lips around the glistering tip. Harrison cursed, his head falling back, eyes rolling back into his head. It was intense, way more intense than he imagined it. He sucked in a deep breath as Tom slowly went further, taking everything in his mouth from Haz’s impressive shaft as he could. He sucked and started to slowly bob his head up and down. Harrison’s grip tightened on the ribbon, one hand even sliding into the messy brown hair, guiding Tom further down on his dick. 

It was a lot, the hot wetness around him, Tom’s skilled tongue circling around his tip, the eager humming to the taste when Haz’s precum hit his tongue again. It was almost like their first time together, except that now Tom knew exactly how to pleasure him. ‘You are doing so good, lovely.’ He started to praise his lover’s eager work. ‘So hungry for my cock, weren’t you? You just love when my cock is filling your mouth don’t you? My sweet little cock slut.’ It was something bold to say so early on, but he couldn’t stop himself, the sensation was almost too much, and he was pretty sure Tom was already deep enough to take it well. 

He was right, when Tom whimpered around his cock, eyebrows lifting and furrowing a clear sign of his pleasure. His hands were obediently clasped together as he was leaning on his stomach, his hips still, even though Harrison was sure he wanted to grind against the sheets so badly. 

‘Such a good boy. That’s it, take it all into your mouth, let me feel how much you wanted to suck me before.’ Tom whimpered again, before taking a deep breath, relaxing his throat and swallowing Harrison’s cock until it hit the back of this throat. He was gagging slightly as he held it down for a few moments, swallowing around it before pulling it out, tears gliding down on his cheeks, his breathing heavy, almost panting. 

He looked up to Harrison, his eyes filled with determination and passion. He was sucking hard, his palms itching to touch those heavy, full sacks but again he wasn’t allowed to. 

Harrison reached his tipping point, he wanted to give in so bad, but he wasn’t sure if he could get hard again in time to fuck Tom. Between his ragged breathing and low curses, he pulled on the ribbon again, until Tom lifted his head and looked at him confused. 

‘You did so good, love, but it’s not how I want to cum today.’ He kissed the swollen lips reassuringly. ‘But it was amazing, you made me feel really good.’ Hi saw as his words and tender smile somewhat calmed Tom’s nerves and it was enough for now. ‘But you on the other hand. I want you to make a mess on yourself baby boy. I want to tease you until you absolutely can’t hold it and just cum just for the thought of it.’ His words were slurred as he got up and easily pushed Tom on his back hovering over him. ‘I need you so bad.’ He muttered onto Tom’s lips as he lifted the strong arms, finding their place just where the cuffs were, already hanging from the headboard. He interlocked their fingers as their tongues met again, the kiss was messy and frantic, their moans mixing, teeth digging into their lips. 

Harrison without a second thought started to buck his hips into Tom’s, their cocks sliding next to each other, trapped between their bodies. Tom whined to the sudden friction, but it didn’t slow Harrison down. He lifted himself and sat up, taking the both of them in his hand starting to jerk out. It was a sight as Tom’s body jolted with pleasure, his back arching, mouth open, a loud moan escaping from his lips. 

‘Feels good, lovely?’ Harrison’s words were a bit shaky as he was still very sensitive. 

‘So good, Sir. So good.’ Tom cried, his bulging biceps resting next to his head, flexing and relaxing as he was gripping on the chains of the cuffs. He felt Harrison doing something with one hand, most probably undoing the bow, but not the ribbon on Tom’s cock. 

‘I want you to work for it.’ He bit his lips, eyes feasting on what he saw. Tom almost completely lost it, he was thrashing against his restraints, chest heaving, his flat abs on full display, the bondage making his cock ridiculously hard and the black collar hugging his neck perfectly. Harrison growled as he sat next to Tom on the bed, his hand still gripping him. ‘Fuck my hand, slowly first.’ 

Tom groaned in frustration as he started to buck his hips up in the air to meet his lover’s fist. Once he could go faster it was all a blur for him. His body was burning in pleasure, lips dry from his loud moans, his mind focusing on one and only one thing, to finally make him come, to have his release he was yearning for so long. He felt the strong grip around his base and balls prolonging his agony. He was fucking Harrison’s hand with al he had but he could get oh so close to climax, but never could reach it. 

‘Please, please let me come. Please, I need to come. Please, Sir.’ He begged mindlessly, his eyes glossy with tears of frustration. It wasn’t really the ribbon, it was Harrison, sometimes loosening his grip around Tom 

‘You sure?’ Harrison asked, his fingers stroking lightly Tom’s spent cock. ‘I think you can take some more. Just a bit more, try it for me, babe.’ His voice was gentle as he talked with a low voice, one hand teasing Tom the other one sliding up and down on his thighs to reassure him. ‘Can you do it?’ 

‘Alright, just for you.’ Tom agreed before starting to fuck Harrison’s fist again, the blonde playing nice this time, keeping his grip firm and strong. The penis in his hand was just so hard, just as hard when Tom was wearing his cock rings, making him last longer and have much stronger, almost earth-shattering orgasms. He was there, it was so obvious every time, and Harrison loved it, the way his voice changed, his moans were different. ‘Please, let me come. I’m almost there. Can I?’ 

‘Slow down.’ He commanded, teeth digging into his lips as he heard Tom cry out in agony, but his body obeyed beautifully. ‘The only way you can come, is going to be on my cock.’ He gave one more long stroke, smirking as he saw Tom’s hips chase after his hand when he let go. 

He didn’t allow much time for recovery. With one easy movement, he lifted Tom’s legs, his strong thighs getting pressed to his chest, revealing his pretty ass and the plug nestled tightly in it. 

‘Look at you.’ Harrison sighed, his eyes never getting enough of this sight. ‘Taking this so comfortably now, so pretty.’ He was mesmerised by it, fingers finding the flat end of the toy, starting to fuck it in and out of Tom’s body. He heard Tom dropping his head on the pillows again, his breathing ragged, inhaling deeply, trying to cope with the new sensation. 

Harrison after a few thrust to switch Tom’s attention from his cock removed the toy and grabbed the condom and the lube, applying a generous amount on his hard on and, trying his best to warm it up between his fingers before he spread it around Tom’s pulsing hole. 

Grabbing a pillow from the box, he showed it under the petite hips, to lift them, and make Tom feel more comfortable, his feet on the bed again. 

‘You ready?’ He asked as he pushed his tip to the hot ring of muscles. 

‘Yes.’ Tom peered up at him, wanting to watch, and see Haz’s pretty face as he started to fuck him. 

The plug and all the other teasing did its job, loosening those muscles up enough for Harrison to be able to slide in for the first go. It was slow, but he didn’t want to hurry just yet. He wanted to savour it, the feeling of Tom’s body taking him so effortlessly. It was so much better than he remembered. He stilled for a moment. 

‘Are you okay, love?’ 

Tom shook his head as a yes, not being able to form any words. The stretch in his body was a lot, it felt insane, but it was a lot. His mouth was open, face completely blissed out, hands just laying around his head. His mind felt far away from his body, registering every feeling but on a completely different lever. He couldn’t really sense any pain anymore, it was all pleasure and joy and contentment. 

Harrison slowly started to move, his willpower giving in to his desires as he picked up his pace quickly, moving in and out of Tom, his head swimming in the ecstatic feeling. He could feel Tom letting go more and more, loosening up around him even more, his body almost completely slack, gladly taking everything, he gave him. 

Harrison’s both hands were grabbing Tom’s narrow hips and now with one movement he pulled him down a little, just so he could change the angle. Immediately Tom’s body jerked, eyes opening to the sudden surge of pleasure as he hit his prostate. It was like a wakeup call, Tom found his voice again, his high pitched, weak moans hitting Harrison’s ears, pushing him further towards his release. 

‘Tom, love, still wanna cum?’ The question was unnecessary, but he knew Tom would fight his own climax until he didn’t allow him to let go. 

‘Yeah, so bad. Please, make me cum. I need it really bad.’ This was more than enough confirmation. Saying the words out loud made Tom want it even more, his mind overwhelmed, but now sharply focused on the burning feeling in his cock. 

‘Good. I don’t want you to hold back.’ His voice was soft, last words mixing with Tom’s surprised yelp as he felt a strong palm wrapping around his neglected cock. It was impossibly hard thanks to the endless edging and teasing and the bondage around him. But it didn’t stop him from reaching the edge rapidly, his body tensing, cock twitching in Harrison’s hand before he come. 

It was intense, his whole body shook with it, his back arced, lifting from the bed, mouth open to a silent scream, his cock pulsing, shooting his cum with force, making a whole mess on his chest. Harrison tried to keep his eyes open, wanted to watch so bad, but it was too much, his high washing over him made him thrust deeper, faster, moaning and cursing as he emptied his load into the condom in Tom’s tight, pulsing heat. 

He slowed down, his high fading a lot faster than Tom’s who was now gritting his teeth, his body still shaking, all of his muscles tensing, barely wanting to let go. He fucked his sweet lover though it, his movements getting slower and at the end barely rocking the both of them, when Tom’s body finally went limp, an almost broken cry leaving his lips and it was his cue to stop. 

He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, panting. After a few seconds, when the room was only filled with their heavy breathing and Tom’s soft cursing and whimpers, he turned to his side, trying his best to cradle his boyfriend in his arms. He tried not to make an even bigger mess. 

‘Tom. Hey, love.’ He peppered sweet kisses to the strong arms and the damp forehead. ‘Are you here with me?’ He carefully reached up, undoing the cuffs around the pretty wrists. They left a small mark, but it will fade in a few hours. Then he reached down undoing the bondage with practiced movements around the spent, tired cock. 

‘I’m here.’ The small sound was reassuring. ‘I made a mess, Haz.’ The tired almost sad whine made him smile a little. 

‘I know. It’s okay. You are so pretty like this. My pretty mess.’ He kissed Tom’s forehead again. ‘You did so good, you were such a good boy.’ 

The praise reached its goal, a happy, soft smile took home on Tom’s lips, his features visibly relaxing, a small content noise filling the room. 

‘Now, stay here, I’ll clean you up first.’ He was sure Tom didn’t have any plans moving in the next minutes or maybe an hour too still pretty much floating contently in subspace. 

The warm, wet towel felt good on his skin as Harrison cleaned him up with shooting movements. It was a whole ritual after every intense sex they had, Harrison taking care of Tom, slowly but surely coaxing him out of subspace, giving him all of his attention, just holding him, whispering all the lovely things in his ear. 

He gently grabbed Tom’s arms one by one bringing them down next to his body, pulling the pillow from under his hips, letting Tom turn to his side slightly curling up. When they were both relatively clean he pulled the big, soft blanket over themselves, just in time, preventing Tom from starting to shiver as he was coming down from the clouds. 

They were laying like this for god knows how long. Just cuddling and holding each other close, Tom slowly but surely drinking the bottle of Gatorade. He felt incredibly thirsty for something sweet and cold every time after their sessions, so it was just something they figured to be the best alternative during aftercare. 

‘Haz.’ The brown eyes slowly opened, slowly blinking, peering up to the curious blue ones. ‘Promise me, that tomorrow we will just make love. I just want to feel you really, really close while we do it. I missed you too much.’ The small pout and the pleading looks didn’t leave much chance to Harrison. 

‘I promise.’ 

‘I can still wear this.’ Tom pointed at the collar still decorating his neck. ‘But only soft, love making, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ Harrison giggled a little, his adoring gaze never leaving Tom. ‘Now sleep a little.’ He pressed a small kiss to the pink lips. ‘I’ll run you a bath, then we can come back and watch something until you fall asleep.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if yes please let me know! :)


End file.
